gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mallorie Bardas
Mallorie Bardas-Bellic (1979 -?) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece en Grand Theft Auto IV. Mallorie es una chica joven proveniente de Puerto Rico, que trabajó en la empresa de taxis de su novio hasta 2008, cuando incendian la empresa. Descripción Mallorie es una chica de 29 años, de complexión delgada, de estatura mediana, cabello marrón castaño y ojos café. Es la hija de una familia de puertoriqueños, nacida en Bohan Sur, Liberty City. Según la base de datos del LCPD, Mallorie fue arrestada en 1998 por robo de coches y en otra ocasión en 2002 por abuso de sustancias ilegales (Marihuana). Durante su juventud, Mallorie conoció a Manny Escuela, un barredor de las calles y caracterizado por una fuerte oposición a las drogas y a Elizabeta Torres, una traficante de drogas, quien con el tiempo se convirtió en una buena amiga de Mallorie. En algún momento dado entre 1998 y 2008, Mallorie conoció a Roman Bellic, con quien estableció una relación amorosa y comenzó a trabajar en su empresa de taxis. Historia Grand Theft Auto IV Conociendo a Mallorie Mallorie escuchando la visión de Roman.|thumb|250px Mientras Roman discute con un taxista por medio de la radio, Mallorie se encuentra a su lado, aburrida y limándose las uñas. Luego, Roman deja a un lado su discusión con el taxista y comienza a hablar con la chica sobre un futuro prometedor, pero el taxista con el que Roman discutía irrumpe en la conversación insultando a Roman, por lo que Mallorie se ríe de él y lo insulta. Luego, llega Niko presentándose ante la pareja. Roman, muy entusiasmado, presenta a su primo con su "futura esposa". Pero, en ese momento, Vlad los interrumpe y comienza a coquetear con Mallorie e incomoda a Roman. Luego de que Vlad se marche, Mallorie le dice a Roman que por lo menos, Vlad sabe como tratar a una mujer. Posteriormente, cuando Niko y Roman se marchan de la empresa de taxis, Mallorie se despide de los primos Bellic. Mallorie02.png|Mallorie insultando a Roman. Mallorie03.png|Niko presentándose. Mallorie04.png|El coqueteo de Vlad. La amiga de Mallorie thumb|250px|La llamada de Mallorie. Después de ser atacado por los prestamistas albaneses, Roman recibe una llamada de Mallorie, quien necesita que Roman la recoja en una estación del metro en Firefly Island, sin embargo, su novio le dice que se encuentra muy ocupado. Mallorie continúa insistiendo, por lo que Roman decide enviar a Niko por la chica. Tras unos minutos de espera, Niko llega a la estación del metro y recoge a Mallorie, quien le presenta a su amiga Michelle. Las mujeres se suben al taxi y Michelle le indica a Niko que su apartamento se encuentra en Cerros de la Cerveza. Durante el camino, Mallorie le pregunta a Niko como va su estadía en la ciudad, y al escuchar que lo que hay en la ciudad no es lo que esperaba, la chica puertorriqueña le dice que necesita pasar tiempo con una mujer como Michelle, comenzando a flirtear por los dos. Mallorie convence a Michelle de entregarle su número telefónico a Niko, y luego critica la vestimenta del serbio, diciéndole que aparenta bajar de un barco hace poco. Tras llegar al apartamento de Michelle, Mallorie se despide de Niko y junto a su amiga se disponen a ingresar al apartamento. Mallorie06.png|Niko recogiendo a las chicas. Mallorie08.png|La despedida. El coqueteo En la empresa de Taxis de Roman, Vlad intenta seducir a Mallorie y hacer que deje a Roman por él, pero Mallorie no suena convencida por la idea de Vlad, quien continúa insistiendo a Mallorie. Niko ingresa a la oficina y Mallorie le da la bienvenida. Pero Vlad, en un intento de impresionar a Mallorie, insulta a Niko y le obliga a darle un café, pero el serbio se niega. Al rato llega Roman buscando a Mallorie, pero al ver a Vlad se espanta y termina siendo agredido por el prestamista. Una vez que Vlad abandona la oficina, Mallorie se despide de él y al escuchar el móvil de Roman, esta le avisa. Luego de que Niko se marche del lugar, Roman le pregunta a Mallorie lo que ocurrió, y la mujer procede a contarle. Mallorie10.png|Mallorie callando a Vlad. Mallorie11.png|Recibiendo a Niko. Mallorie12.png|Mallorie defendiendo a Niko. Mallorie13.png|Mallorie contando lo ocurrido. Amorío con Vlad El fin de Vlad Misiones en donde aparece *It's Your Call *Three's a Crowd *Easy Fare *First Date *Hung out to Dry *Uncle Vlad *Roman's Sorrow *Escuela of the Streets *Street Sweeper *Luck of the Irish *Have a Heart *Hostile Negotiation *One Last Thing *20pxIf the price is right *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxA Revenger's Tragedy *20pxA Dish Served Cold *20pxMr. and Mrs. Bellic *20pxOut of Commission Curiosidades de:Mallorie Bardas en:Mallorie Bardas fr:Mallorie Bardas nl:Mallorie Bardas pl:Mallorie Bardas pt:Mallorie Bardas sv:Mallorie Bardas Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV Categoría:Latinoamericanos de Grand Theft Auto IV